The present invention relates to a healing post for intrasurgical immobilisation of dental implant for immediate loading.
More specifically, the invention concerns a post of the above kind allowing the immobilisation of more than one implant in such a way to avoid all the tangential loadings due to the tongue, to the lips and to the de-occlusion movements.
Still more specifically, the solution suggested according to the invention allows to the patient to immediately load the implant after the intervention.
As it is well known, in implantology, endo-osseus implants are used, of which many different solutions have been proposed in the specific technical field, that must be submerged within the bone and immobilised to allow its osteointegration, in order to be able to mount on the same the definitive prosthesis.
However, it is also known that to obtain such osteointegration it is necessary to wait some month (between 3 and 6 months).
Obviously, during this period, the patient is not able to freely use this xe2x80x9cpartxe2x80x9d of the mouth. Not less important are for the patient the esthetical problems encountered all along the osteointegration period.
A used technique provides that the implant is osteointegrated completely covered under the gingiva, thus remaining immobilised, but also making a part of the mouth completely unusable.
Submersion of the implant has been the first immobilisation solution used, and it can be compared to a well realised orthopaedic cast.
In this situation, in order to in any case allow to the patient to temporarily use all the portions of the mouth, resin xe2x80x9cprovisional crownsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9carmouredxe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cprovisional crownsxe2x80x9d are mounted, for which it is in any case necessary to provide a locking, guaranteeing the immobilisation of the underlying implant.
A solution adopted provides the welding each other of two contiguous provisional crowns, that are provisionally cementified to the underlying implant. This solution is characterised by remarkable drawbacks, since often de-cementification or the breakage of the provisional capsule occurs, thus frustrating the immobilisation of the underlying implant, that is no yet osteointegrated. They are sufficient few hours to loose the implant.
In both cases, said technology required the use of a welding machine within the mouth of the patient, said step requiring the use of suitable welding machine.
In this situation, the Applicant suggests according to the present invention, a technical solution allowing to solve all the above mentioned problems, allowing the immobilisation of the implant, with the possibility of an immediate loading, and without the need of using a welding machine.
Therefore, main object of the present invention is that of providing a technical solution creating an immobilisation meso-structure, independent from the provisional crowns.
Another object of the present invention is that of providing a solution allowing to intra-surgically immobilise the implants to obtain an immediate loading.
The advantages for the patient obtained by the immobilisation allowing the immediate loading are well evident, and can be summarised in avoiding a second surgical intervention for the same patient, in avoiding to have a removable, provisional, prosthesis, for the whole healing period (it is well known how a provisional prosthesis moves and is not completely satisfactory under an esthetical and phonetic point of view). Further, remarkable are the psychological advantages for the patient.
It is therefore specific object of the present invention a healing post for intrasurgical immobilisation of dental implant for immediate loading, comprising a body, means for fixing on an endo-osseus implant, means for orienteering with respect to the same endo-osseus implant, said body of the post providing means for the positioning and the locking of a stabilisation element between at least two contiguous posts.
Preferably, according to the invention, said body of the post provides a vertical groove, wherein said stabilisation element inserts, the two lateral parts of said vertical groove being squashed by suitable tool in order to lock the stabilisation element.
Always according to the invention, said body of the post can be comprised of two parts, a first lower part, coupling with the endo-osseus implant and provided with vertical groove for housing the stabilisation element, and an upper part, couplable with said lower part, provided with a passage hole for said stabilisation element, and with means for blocking the stabilisation element.
Particularly, it is provided a vertical screw allowing to respectively block said two parts and at the same time to block the two parts of the post body.
Still according to the invention, said post body provides at least a horizontal hole, preferably two or more holes, for the insertion of the stabilisation element, the blocking of the stabilisation element being obtained by vertical screw screwed from above in said post body.
Further, according to the invention, said post body provides a vertical groove, partially threaded at the bottom, wherein said stabilisation element inserts, the blocking of said stabilisation element being obtained by a screw, screwed in said thread of the vertical groove.
Still according to the invention, said post body provides a horizontal groove, wherein said stabilisation element inserts, the blocking of said stabilisation element being obtained by a screw screwed in a vertical thread centrally obtained in said post body.
Furthermore, according to the invention, said post body provides two elastic arms, divided by a slot, and a lower seat, shaped and dimensioned in such a way to snapping block said stabilisation element.
Preferably, according to the invention, said stabilisation element is comprised of a bar, having a section, with suitable shape and dimension.
In a further embodiment of the post according to the invention, said post body provides a circumferential lateral groove, and said stabilisation element is comprised of a wire, winding about the post groove and about the groove of the adjacent one.
According to the invention, the post can be comprised of metal, particularly titanium of any grade, or titanium alloy.
Furthermore, according to the invention, said bar can be comprised of titanium, fibre glass, carbon fibre, or any other suitable material.
Furthermore, according to the invention, said post can have any suitable shape and sloping, according to the specific needings.
Further, according to the invention, said means for orienteering with respect to the same endo-osseus implant, can be polygonal, with three or more sides, or any other shape allowing the choose of the orientation between post and endo-osseus implant.